Born to Run
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. About how Andy always runs when her heart is on the line, but doesn't want that to happen with Sam. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: I got the inspiration for this one from the Bruce Springsteen song, but this is not a songfic. _

_Pretty self-explanatory: about how Andy always runs when her heart is on the line. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She'd never fought her urge to flee before. Her flight response was constantly on alert, ready to protect her heart from whatever pain might be coming, no matter who it was coming from. Whenever things got too close to personal, whenever it looked as though it would go south, she ran. If she thought that she was getting too close to someone, she got out of there. It was too hard to deal with the emotional scars ... physical pain she could deal with, but not that.

And then Sam Swarek had come into her life. Ever since they'd collided together, it had been one big jumble of guilt, laughter, anger, annoyance, embarrassment, and something suspiciously like love. It had been tense at first, but their friendship had developed into something more. She couldn't deny that, nor could her flight response. It had been on edge since that near-miss-kiss in the parking lot of the Black Penny, and hadn't let up since.

Sam was a wonderful guy, and a great cop ... and she could feel herself falling for him a little more with every day that passed.

Which was why she was currently pacing the street outside his place. Her heart wanted to go to him, it wanted to be with his so badly, it almost hurt. Her brain told her it was stupid, but it knew better than to argue with her heart. But that instinct, that driving power within her ... it wouldn't let up. It wasn't to get out of their so badly, she wouldn't be surprised if she just split into two people to appease both halves of herself. The one that wanted Sam, and the one that couldn't deal if he hurt her.

So many people had left her already: her mother had abandoned her, her father was drinking himself into an early grave, relationship after relationship had ended in flames ... she couldn't take it. She had to run. It was who she was, it was how she thrived.

But she just couldn't make her feet walk away from him. She couldn't fight the pull towards him, especially when he smiled that damn gorgeous smile of his.

It was pure insanity that was rushing through her brain, as every thought contradicted itself. She wanted to stay, but she couldn't stay. She wanted him, but she had to run. She needed him, but she couldn't live if he let her down. It was too maddening. He got under her skin, in every way imaginable, and she couldn't shake him. She thrilled at every glance he threw her way, and shivered every time he undressed her with his eyes. She couldn't get him off of her mind. But it was too much ... too intense ... too risky.

She had to -

The light above his front door flickered on, and a second later, his front door opened. Sam walked out, looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, confusion in his voice.

Andy's eyes bounced between him and the ground, struggling with herself.

"Andy?" he asked, walking out to meet her on the sidewalk.

Her body wanted to run, it wanted to protect her, but the second she felt his hand on her arm, she couldn't restrain herself. She turned towards him, her lips crashing onto his.

Sam was surprised, but kissed her back with an almost equal passion. When she finally pulled away, his eyes scoured her face, trying to read her.

"I don't want to run," she confessed, hoping he understood.

Sam stared at her for a long moment, before nodding his head. He motioned for her to come inside, taking her hand a squeezing it once.

Andy nodded, walking beside him up the front walk. She was sure that she'd have to fight the urge to run many - many - times with Sam, but she was willing. She couldn't _not_ be with him.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Just a short one, but hopefully good. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
